Studying is Harder When You're Around
by polarhamster10
Summary: Modern AU of Elsa trying to studying and Anna keeps distracting her. Random fluff drabble and no beta.


"Elsa it's snowing outside!" an energetic ginger exclaimed happily. The older girl let out an exasperated sigh and put down her pencil.

"And what Anna? You're going to ask if I wanna build a snowman?" Elsa turned to face her dorm mate who wore a look of total shock and surprise.

"How did you _know_?" she gasped out. "It's like we were meant to be together!" Elsa simply laughed at her antics.

"It's not like we finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!"

"Because that's totally what I was going to say." Elsa rolled her eyes and spun her chair back to face the half-finished sheet of physics problems.

"Welllll… About that…" Anna drawled. "I kinda got hungry and ate the rest of that Italian sub you bought earlier…"

"You _what_?" The older girl's grip tightened on the pencil. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her know_. No one messes with Elsa's sandwiches.

Frantic, Anna waved her hands and hurriedly tried to clarify.

"I mean it looked _really_ good because you have good taste in sandwiches! Not that you don't have good taste in other things! I like your taste in music and your taste in candy because who doesn't love chocolate? And I love your clothing style and your attitude and some of the little things you do like letting down your hair in the afternoon to study and-"

"I got it Anna!" The blonde covered her lips, laughter threatening to escape. Anna lowered her head, attempting to hide the growing rosy shade that spread across her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Elsa. "So you love all those things about me hm?" The teasing tone seemed to send her friend in a desperate panic for words. Elsa let out a small giggle. Her friend was simply too easy to tease.

"I gotta finish these problems for tomorrow so unless you can help me find the strength of these electric fields and the magnitudes of these repulsive forces, would you mind keeping it down?" Elsa watched as the ginger seemed to perk up in excitement.

"I can help you with those!" she scurried to a spot right behind the blonde and grabbed the back of the chair. "See, you just use Coulomb's Law here and do this and put this here and…"

Anna moved her pencil around the paper until the problem had been solved. Elsa blinked and gaped up at Anna.

"When did you learn _that_?" she gazed up with awe. Anna shuffled nervously.

"Well, I figured I had to be better than you in _something_ and I knew physics wasn't your strong suit so I wanted to be good in this subject just in-case… well… yeah…" Her voice faded out and it was Elsa's turn to grow red.

"All that… for _me_?"

Anna nodded and Elsa was speechless. Placing her own pencil down on the table and turning to face the other girl, she realized how close the two of them were. The blonde was hyper-aware of the soft skin of Anna's hands brushing up against the exposed skin of her shoulder. The warmth of her breath against her cheek as Anna had leaned over to assist with the problems. The freckles that covered her face could be seen in fine detail and the bright, red lips that hovered only a couple inches away from hers. Elsa saw the depths of the brilliant, blue eyes that gazed into hers. And above all, Elsa could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. Elsa shivered at the sensation as she felt the words hit her lips.

"Yeah?" she breathed out. Anna's eyelashes fluttered and Elsa's breath caught in her throat. Anna's loose T-shirt and short shorts clashed against the style of Elsa's tank top and sweatpants, but that didn't stop the elder from reaching out and grasping the hem of the other's shirt.

"I have something to tell you that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now…" A hand reached up to cradle the face above. A small smile graced Elsa's face as she leaned closer.

"I love you too Anna."

The younger girl didn't even have a full second to process the information when Elsa closed the gap and their lips brushed against each other. It wasn't like anything Elsa had ever imagined. Anna's fingers found their way into Elsa's long locks and tugged gently, bringing them together. Elsa could hardly keep up as the passion consumed her, the two trying to get closer and closer while exploring more of the foreign territory. Anna lowered herself on Elsa's lap, straddling her without breaking any contact. A hand reached out and slid the physics papers aside to be forgotten about for the remainder of the night. Both girls were intoxicated with each other and it wasn't until Anna pulled away from the heated kiss to realize how riled up they had gotten.

Smirking, the ginger-haired girl rose and pulled on the blonde's hand eagerly, a look of joy and love written on her face. Letting out a soft sigh and a teasing smirk, Elsa allowed herself to be pulled across the room and towards the bed.

"Elsa?" Anna giggled and sat down on the comforter. Elsa's eyes filled with lust as she hovered over the ginger.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Her eyes shone and Elsa simply couldn't hold back. Leaning over her friend and her love, she grinned and whispered in her ear.

"I would_ love_ to build a snowman with you."


End file.
